Classes
Zhenwu: '''The one with two swords 4 Star Difficulty Heavily themed upon the ideology of yin&yang/balance of nature/conquering the unyielding with the yielding(以柔克刚)/etc, In the actual game, zhenwu has two resouces called yin and yang, your basic attacks skills increases your yin which is used to summon a shadow that does follow up damage and cc according to the skills thats been followed, which then in turn increases your yang, when your yang reaches the max of 3, you can use the ultimate skill that enchances your next spell changing its attack patterns while greatly increase its damage output. the key to be good at zhenwu is 1) the timing of your use of ultimate, and 2)more importantly the use of the skill 上善, which temporally makes you immune to ranged attacks and hard counter any melee attack attempts, as such, altho zhenwu only has one gap closer skill and are kinda slow with its giant sword on follow up attacks, youd do great as a zhenwu player if you can correctly anticipate your opponents move and counter attack them. The name is a word play from the a phrase praising the wudang school(zhenwu is supposed to be the predecessor of Wudang school), imo you can basiaclly call this school "the slow swordsman". '''Taibai: Wielding one handed sword 4 Star Difficulty "The fast as sonic swordsman", excels on mobility and flashy fast sword attacks, was supposed to match the most general and recognized image of a swordsman in a typical wuxia story, here its a sword school based on the snowy mountain of qin. Tho a bit squishy and underpowered at first, taibai really shines after the ultimate skill that resets all cooldowns is learned by around lv40-50, which is the core mechanic and almost explains everything that you can imagine about this class: high burst along with high mobility. Tangmen: Puppet Master 5 Star Difficulty Tangmen (唐门) is a range attack class and unleash attack via controlling themselves and their puppet. The control of Tangmen is a little difficult, but they could confront any problem with their flexible position and puppet. Tangmen's puppet skill will cost ingeniousness which requests CD time to recover. Players should make full use of ingeniousness reasonably to keep Tangmen's dynamic and export ability in battle. The hidden weapon/ranged class, the name you probbly already recognize from miles away as theyre also easily found in any other wuxia games (not that theyre more dominant or famous in the actual wuxia world but when you need a ranged class, tangmen is alwasys the school devs would turn to). Your typical high damage/ ranged squishy class, aside from the usual one high cd hard control spell and one cc cleansing spell, most iconically tangmen controls a puppet taht can be used for more damage or position exchange(aggressively or getting out of a place). Beggar sect: 'Using knuckles In this game it's the up-close fist fighting class, insane mobility and single target control with chained combos. This class is good at melee with excellent control power. Beggar sect could develop in 2 skill trees, they are "force" which controls the single damage and "skill" which controls group damage. If you unleash skills in "force" or "skill", you could be greatly improve in the two trees. When you reach the cap of the two trees, the effect of the skills will be improved. 'Shenwei (Divinity): '''Carrying a spear and a giant bow 3 Star difficulty Shenwei is a class which uses spear attack skills with combo from his bow as well. The bow can help exhausting the rival and draining the strength of the opponents. Compared to the bow, the flexible spear is the magic weapon to kill them from very close distance. The half military half wuxia class, iconic skill being turning HP to 1 and fills the resouces bar, resouces bar takes damage instead of hp bar, all spells cd halfed. very tanky with insane damage output when pve, the only class with spell granting cc immunity(for a short time). '''Tianxiang: '''The one holding an umbrella 3 Star Difficulty The umbrella class, basically the healer class, mainly ranged, with very simple but as much effective pve and pvp skills including ranged aoe damage skills, position swap skill, and some melee sword skills. Tianxiang has multiple skills. She can use sword to have close fight with the enemies meanwhile she can also use umbrella to deal AOE damages to long-distance enemies. At the same time, Tianxiang also has healing ability to offer help to her team members. She is indeed a versatile character in the game. '''Wudu: '''Assassin with dual blade 5 Star Difficulty Wudu or Five Venoms is a class with an evil look is the seventh class to be released in Moonlight Blade. It is an assassin type class that has stealth features. Born in a place where is full of snake, insect and beasts, this class is said to be good at using poison and dual blade. '''Shendao: 4 Star Difficulty Mostly for crowd control. Yihua: 3 Star Difficulty The weapon is a flute.